Natalie Terrani
Natalie Terrani is an upper-middle class young woman with the ability of Geokinesis. She was born in Milton, Massachusetts, but currently resides in New York City. She is not a bad person, but does what she thinks is right. She deals with people as they come off to her, and adapts her attitude in accordance. History Natalie was born in Milton on a nice spring day, the second of three children. When she was first born, her older sister, Guiliana, didn't like having her around because she thought she was taking their parents away from her. She got over that small dislike soon enough, and started treating her as her own baby doll once she had a play stroller and could walk. Under a watchful eye, Natalie was her older sister's own little living baby doll. That was, until Natalie could start doing things for herself and made Guiliana back off a little bit. When Natalie was two years old, their parents had another baby, Robert. Now that he was the youngest and the newest baby to be around and suck up all their parents' attention, the two older girls started to bond a little bit more, however Natalie did not miss her own chance to have her own living baby doll to push around and take care of. When they were all a little older, they were sent to one of the nicer schools that boasted a great education, each child in their respective grades once they could go in. Natalie easily made friends with the kids in her class, although she didn't seem to fully fit in. However, she didn't let it bother her, although it did allow her to focus a little more on her schoolwork and come up with slightly better grades than her older sister. Her parents always treated the siblings equally, but always made sure to reward good work, so Giuliana was occasionally a bit jealous for getting less because she hadn't earned as high grades. The three siblings got along well enough though, although Robert needed to start hanging with boys his age as well, so although they got along, he didn't spend too much time with his sisters. Once high school started coming along for Natalie, she found herself in a different school than her sister, and was able to blossom more without knowing her sister was around somewhere. It was then she started to feel a bit more freedom, and felt like she fit in better now that she was in a place she picked. Her grades slipped a bit as she started socializing more than she kept to her work, but she had made more friends, and somehow managed to keep the close ones she had for years. When it was Robert's turn to come to high school, he had picked the one Natalie was in, and he started bugging her all the time because it had become fun for him. She was quite thankful when the two years she had to deal with him at both school and home were over. College for Natalie meant being even further away from her siblings and her family. While Giuliana ended up only finishing high school, she hadn't started college, and was delayed when she found out she was pregnant by her boyfriend. Natalie was surprised to become an aunt, but preferred that her sister stay at home instead of trying to go to school in her condition, at least for a little while. Natalie, however, wanted to get away from her hometown, and heck, even the state, so she decided to go to a college in New York City, which is where she is now. Although she's making sure she's having a good time at college, she's making sure she's still doing well enough in school, because her parents allowed her to go where she wanted with help from them as long as she kept her grades decent. Natalie's almost done with school, so she's looking forward to when it ends and her life after education can begin. Personality Natalie is generally a good person and gives off a confident aire, most of the time. She is typically nice and kind, but she is sometimes sarcastic, although most of the time she's only joking around. When she first meets a person, she will be friendly, but further interaction depends on how she is received in turn, and if it turns for the worse, she will return the reaction. However, she will be civil until she is provoked. If she remains civil, she will be mature about it and walk away before anything could happen. She is comfortable in her own skin and doesn't worry what people think about her, for the most part. She can be discouraged sometimes, and needs a little reassurance to make her feel better on occasion. She is sometimes random when she's relaxed and isn't afraid to act silly, especially when she's with people she's comfortable around, although depending on who she's dealing with, the relaxedness may differ. She sometimes flirts on accident with a guy she finds attractive, but doesn't force it. Sometimes she will resort to sweet talking a man if it means getting her out of trouble, but is otherwise behaved. Depending on who it is, however, she may also try to calm down the situation- or she will try to joke her way out of a problem. She does have a short temper, and something small can set her off especially if it's something that she feels strongly enough about. When she is angry, she can be reckless, and doesn't hesitate to scream and throw things around until she calms down and cools off. Natalie can distract herself if need be, and she can do that to pass time if she's not doing something else, or even if she's angry (it comes in handy for times like that). She likes to amuse herself and others, and often is very easily amused herself. She can be serious, however, and can act accordingly when the situation calls for it. She knows well enough when to show the right amount of decorum if she's in a certain predicament when her normal actions just won't do. Appearance Natalie is a pretty young woman, standing at about 5'4" tall. She is slim, and has slightly tanned skin. It is more of a natural thing, although if she wanted to, she is lucky enough to be able to just tan under the sun instead of burn. She has light hazel eyes that are normally lightly lined with black eyeliner to draw them out, and mascara to emphasize her long eyelashes. She has a nice face, and she takes good care of her skin, putting on minimal makeup, except on special occasions or nights she goes out. Natalie is Italian, but sometimes people have said she looks more exotic than that. Natalie dresses in nice clothes most of the time, dressing in pretty and stylish tops, bottoms that are both comfortable yet trendy, and almost always wears shoes, whether they are flats or heels. She doesn't really have a particular preference for either type of shoe, so she just wears whatever she feels like it while making sure she still looks presentable. Natalie smiles a lot, especially when with friends, and so she often looks pretty happy, although when she's angry, she may hide it. Her face is occasionally easy to read, however, especially with someone who knows her very well, but if it's obvious, she will probably look stern before fully getting angry. Powers Natalie has Geokinesis. Abilities atalie can control the earth with her mind and occasionally her movements. This means she can manipulate rock, dirt, etc. Through this, she could, if she wanted, split the ground and make it open/close up, create small earthquakes, manipulate mud by moving the dirt in the water to slow people down, perhaps like cement. She can create jagged ridges and platforms, and use them to reach higher-up places as well as draw slabs of rock up to maybe even form a sort of tent. She would also be able to control rocks of different shapes and sizes and use them as projectiles against enemies. Through geokinesis, she could also create sinkholes, and create seismic shockwaves that send ripples through the ground. She could also use slabs of rock to fortify a structure, or use it to take it down like a natural 'wrecking ball'. Limits Natalie cannot bend metal. If she is somewhere that is completely metal that cuts her off from any sort of rock, she can't do much. She also can't do anything with wood, either. She must be standing on earth, or have earth under her in order for her power to work. She cannot generate rocks dirt, mud, etc. Constantly needing to be grounded makes her a little nervous to be up in the air, because it makes her feel like she has no control and feels as if she's powerless, because she essentially is. It does not work if she is swimming, because even if she is in a natural lake because she isn't touching actual solid ground, which means she doesn't work with sand. She also cannot affect anything connected to the ground, like plants. Just the rock and dirt. Trivia *Her last name, Terrani, includes the word 'terra,' which is Latin for 'earth.' Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:characters Category:neutral